User talk:DarthKeidran
Miscellaneous Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:SuperGilligan93 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! CaduRyaq (talk) 04:36, July 13, 2016 (UTC) RE No problem, I've been compiling a list for things but never had the time to fully implement it. I'll most likely jump on the stuff when I get a bit more time. Argorrath (talk) 21:59, July 15, 2016 (UTC) RE:Rights I cant give you deletion rights (idk even if the wiki got it from central unlike others) but you can go to CaduRyaq for your deletion requests. Argorrath (talk) 06:12, July 18, 2016 (UTC) Appearances Template RE:Reappearances No problem! The code is all good, but it's just a bit to much for the space. Argorrath (talk) 08:22, July 19, 2016 (UTC) Appearances Mind centering the boxes with the thing? Just so the template doesn't hug the left side for muh aesthetics.Argorrath (talk) 03:36, August 10, 2016 (UTC) : Good suggestion. Done. Feel free to make any edits you feel are necessary, just leave a notification or edit comment so I'm not confused about what happened. Right now I'm considering a different color scheme for appearances and the chapter+ page columns and rows because Y turned out to be to light or indistinguishable from N or said row and columns. I'm open to color scheme suggestions. SuperGilligan93 (talk) 04:56, August 10, 2016 (UTC) :: You mean this? I think the colors are tellible from Y to N.Argorrath (talk) 05:13, August 10, 2016 (UTC) :::: Sure did, I figured that they may be too similar and it might be worth changing up a bit (not hard at all), but if you think they're fine how they are, I'll just leave them alone. SuperGilligan93 (talk) 17:28, August 10, 2016 (UTC) Appearances table Been gone for a bit and saw those new templates and they look amazing! Just for a slight improvement is for this because the chapters leave a huge gap. Anyway to center it to the middle of all that space?Argorrath (talk) 21:55, August 22, 2016 (UTC) : I actually V-aligned to make sure there was a solidly identifyable start row for chapters. If you look at the "example" I'm working on in my sandbox. I'm working on another layout that will eliminate the wide "chapters" column entirely, moving the chapter headings to run across the top of chapter groups. By the way, wasn't it you who created the original appearances sheet, or was that just the "Trace Legacy Appearances" Template? Anyway, the first few rows in my sandbox should be ready in a couple hours (Busy between getting school prepped and dealing with my looney family (man I hate being the oldest of 10 and stuck living at home)). XD SuperGilligan93 (talk) 23:04, August 22, 2016 (UTC) :: I see... And no, I just made that Trace thing cos the code was so much for the article.Argorrath (talk) 23:19, August 22, 2016 (UTC) :::: That's fine. I was just curious if you were the original sheet designer. While you're on, Here's a link to an image I pieced together as a preview of what I'm thinking. If you have any suggestions, feel free. SuperGilligan93 (talk) 23:26, August 22, 2016 (UTC) :::::: I made the original appearances tables (using an external program to generate the mediawiki syntax that I copy-pasted in). The general design goal was to have a visually comparable way of displaying the information. If someone flicked between tabs, they might easily see e.g. two characters co-occurrences. Idea 2 looks ok, but possibly the "Pg 0 1 2..." header row should be placed after every Chapter header row, instead of every n rows? --CaduRyaq (talk) 00:02, August 23, 2016 (UTC) :::::::: Thanks for the Idea CaduRyaq, I'm implementing it and will be done with the prototype viewable on my sandbox in about 10 minutes. SuperGilligan93 (talk) 01:25, August 23, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::: I agree with Cadu on the slight change to idea 2, but it looks really good. Argorrath (talk) 05:43, August 23, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::::: I actually just finished Updating Template:Appearances with the new layout. I also figured I should probably add NSFW tags to select side stories and minikinds because a few of them do get a little bit raunchy. In terms of the comic pages, won't be adding the tags to them (probably ever) unless I run extensive experiments on their effect on "page column" sizes. ::::::::::: I'm also very close to finishing a Re-Read of the comic where I've been notating pretty much everything's appearances by page on an excel sheet, so I'll begin updating quite a few appearance templates in a few days. SuperGilligan93 (talk) 05:51, August 23, 2016 (UTC) Height That was most likely me as I just copy paste the code from keith's page then edit it to match the person on the article. I do this to standardize the code for all page. Argorrath (talk) 05:04, August 24, 2016 (UTC) : No biggie. I've made mistakes myself. SuperGilligan93 (talk) 07:22, August 24, 2016 (UTC) Wiki Guidelines & Policies RE:Standardizing Funny enough I was just taking notes from other wikias on how they normally use the info seperating for the article. Most I see contain a list in the order like; *Appearance*, *Biography*, *Personality*, *Gallery*, *Appearances*, *Trivia*, *REFERENCES* *NAVBOX*. As for the Biography, I say we should go by the *Background*, *CHAPTER #*...etc cos it keeps a continuity of when they are important or not in the chapters themselves. How does that sound? I'm open to they have going on the biography but it could lead to some confusion of when it happens in the timeline. Also, a look of the character infoboxes there, they are more concise and visually appealing imo to the ones we have. We could use that template and edit it for more efficiency. Argorrath (talk) 07:03, July 27, 2016 (UTC) : I think that formatting it in the following order along with the option to leave certain sections out (E.G. Equipment/Personal Effects for Vehra, because she doesn't have any notable equipment) should work pretty well, and that if we keep use of the Appearances Template but at the end of articles (I'll need to mod it for collapsible tables but that won't be hard) it will probably work out fine. : Proposed Layout: :*"The Brief Summary" (no header) :*"Appearance" :*"Biography" (broken into sub sections like you mentioned to assist with continuity) :*"Personality and Traits" (include Appearance and Equipment in there as sub categories) :*"Behind the Scenes" (such as for Red's Name situation) :*"Trivia" :*"References" :*"Appearances" :*"Navbox" :P.S. I didn't realize how late it is, I guess I'll see what you say in the morning. I'll create a Layout Guide "Project page" tomorrow that we can work on together. :SuperGilligan93 (talk) 07:25, July 27, 2016 (UTC) ::I like the edit you suggested for the *Personality and Traits* because it would go more in depth with the character (The no notable equipment is probably something we'll run into because a lot of characters have that kinda generic loadout (barring Natanis special clothes/Red's sword/keith's general outfit) but I like that. The behind the scenes might be a bit redundant with trivia but I assume the behind the scenes to be for much bigger things a simple trivia header couldn't fully explain. I like it all and yes it's way to late for me Argorrath (talk) 07:37, July 27, 2016 (UTC) :::::I've updated the Twokinds Wiki:Layout Guide (after copying much of it from the star wars wiki) to follow what we were able to agree on to the best of my ability. Feel free to make adjustments as you see fit. SuperGilligan93 (talk) 01:56, July 28, 2016 (UTC) ::::::It all looks good, atm the aesthetic of the character infobox seems off and the MediaWiki:Wikia.css needs to be updates/used to upgrade my navboxes because they don't function exactly right. If you could modify the Wikia.css to include some line of navbox coding please let me know cos I have the code needed for it, thanks.Argorrath (talk) 03:48, July 28, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::Unfortunately I don't have rights to edit , otherwise I would have put the original colors in the Character boxes. I think it requires full Admin priveliges like what CaduRyaq has. I'll ask him about it. SuperGilligan93 (talk) 04:11, July 28, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::if you get a hold of him, I have the code needed for what he needs to add, also a further edit for the character layout should have a Relationship subsection (which might be sent to its own page if big enough). I say it should go: *"Personality and Traits" *"Relationships" *"Behind the Scenes"....etc, sound good?Argorrath (talk) 06:30, July 28, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::: Done and Done, I even changed Kinship in the Infobox to Relationships to allow brief identification of relationships, preferring to put tribes, etc. in the Factions/Affiliation(s) section. P.S. It's getting to be that hour for me again, but I'll reach out to him to see if either of us (being pretty much the only other active editors) can get those permissions. Have a good night. SuperGilligan93 (talk) 07:21, July 28, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::: He would have to grant access to everyone in order to have us add CSS ourselves. I directed him to MediaWiki talk:Wikia.css, which is where I posted my CSS for the infoboxes. Authored Pages Some of the pages Some of them feel a bit tacked on, like they don't really hold a thematical purpose ("Tan-"), while others are most likely just off side characters ("Travel", "Ol' Rinehold"). However those like King Torval, the parents of Z/N's Parents/Brahn's Daughter will most likely be expanded upon. Maybe we should run some check that allows a character to warrant a page (cos Tallon/Reed/Sivritine are kinda short). Like, they get a page if (Rough draft): :Given "screen" (you see them in the foreground/in front) of the page :Name clearly stated :"Ample" amount of lore I propose we might make a "Minor Characters" page and move Tan-, Travel, Z/N's Parents and Ol' Rinehold to this page. These 3 could leave said page and become fully independent once more lore/screen time is shown on them despite some off hand lines. Argorrath (talk) 07:51, July 30, 2016 (UTC) : Good point. I'll hurry and do that, (redirecting the links in the Navbox to their section of Minor Characters). I'll also add a "Minor Characters" section to the Navbox to contain them. At least you don't delete first and ask questions later like people do on some other wikis I've worked on. SuperGilligan93 (talk) 16:26, July 30, 2016 (UTC) ::No problem, and I assumed this would be a scenario that would just grow. As the comic will probably hint at more minors, and letting the creator know what might happen tot he article for future use. A Argorrath (talk) 17:15, July 30, 2016 (UTC) ::::Additionally. I think that if a character appears more than twice, that they should also be considered for their own article. Brahn's daughter has appeared 3 or 4 so far as an example, where N&Z's parents have been mentioned once or twice and "shown" only once. I'm mostly done making the transition to the minor character's article. SuperGilligan93 (talk) 17:34, July 30, 2016 (UTC) ::::I just added a "Article Requirements" section to the Layout guide, trying to prevent my recent "Bad Behavior" :-) from happening with other users in the future". SuperGilligan93 (talk) 19:25, July 30, 2016 (UTC) Infobox Template This Know whats causing this: this?Argorrath (talk) 01:36, August 1, 2016 (UTC) : Thanks for pointing that out. It was this: : [Source] : in the Navbox I missed when porting it over to the "portable" Navbox format. I corrected the link so it will route to the actual Infobox. : By the way, what do you think of the height info I found? SuperGilligan93 (talk) 01:53, August 1, 2016 (UTC) ::I think the height info is valid, but we shouldnt stray to far from the source of the comic. Cos Tom does like his random moments to sketch. But the height one is valid. Argorrath (talk) 02:23, August 1, 2016 (UTC) ::::I agree. Hence the citation of the chart in Infobox. We wouldn't want people just inserting what they think is true and passing it off as such. SuperGilligan93 (talk) 02:43, August 1, 2016 (UTC) RE: No problem, also can you take a look at the infobox for characters? I was doing some testing on the image sizes and nothing changed, so I'm wondering if the code doesn't allow it to. Argorrath (talk) 06:15, August 2, 2016 (UTC) : (http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help_talk:Infoboxes#How_to_control_image_size.3F) has some information about this problem. I guess there isn't a width/height parameter built into Portable infoboxes, but I'll investigate this (http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:898209) and get back to you if I figure anything out that will work.SuperGilligan93 (talk) 15:33, August 2, 2016 (UTC) ::: That last link helped out a bit ::: theme="tk"> center| }px ::: is how it needs to be reformatted to manually adjust size, which will require an infobox's image coding to look like ::: | image = File:Edmund Sirus revealing his name.png | image-size = 200 ::: but that results in a left justification for some reason I'm in the process of debugging through http://portability.wikia.com/wiki/Help:PortableInfoboxes/CSS, and http://portability.wikia.com/wiki/Portable_Infoboxes/Tips_and_tricks. SuperGilligan93 (talk) 16:11, August 2, 2016 (UTC) ::::: I submitted a request to get the CSS changed which should achieve your desired effect, plus correct the color of the infobox to make it more appealing. SuperGilligan93 (talk) 18:31, August 2, 2016 (UTC) Hello You still there? Something's off with the infoboxes. Argorrath (talk) 06:28, November 28, 2016 (UTC) : I'm still alive if that's what you mean. A lot of crap has hit the fan for me lately, which is why I haven't done anything for so long. What's wrong with the infoboxes? I'll try to spot what you mean in the mean time though. SuperGilligan93 (talk) 18:51, November 30, 2016 (UTC) ::Ah, happened to me as well but everything seems to be settling down. But the infobox images shrunk considerably, unlike last time where they held a good 250-300px size. Argorrath (talk) 19:59, November 30, 2016 (UTC) :::I can't see that issue on Desktop. As far as I'm aware, we can't control size of infobox images for Mobile, Is Mobile where you're seeing the issue. If not can you use a filesharing service like Empirebox or something to share a screenshot of what you're seeing and get me a link? That way I can see what's wrong and try to fix it. SuperGilligan93 (talk) 20:21, November 30, 2016 (UTC) :::Correction, I think I see what you mean now. I "tried" to look at all of them in infoboxpreview.appspot.com and the images seem a bit small. This is due to the CSS coding that manages the look of the Infobox. If an image is larger that 200 tall or 300 wide, it constricts those dimensions, if it's smaller, it stays smaller. I can request that we set a default height of 250 or 300 if you would like, based on my experimentation that should fix it. SuperGilligan93 (talk) 00:01, December 1, 2016 (UTC) ::::Scratch that, it looked wrong because I was looking at it on my phone. Looking at it on my mac at work, it seems to be normal (haven't tried a pc yet though). Screenshots of the issue and/or info like the web browser (Chrome, Internet Explorer, Firefox, Safari) and OS (Mac, PC, Android, iOS) being used would be very beneficial in my investigation regarding why it looks small to you. SuperGilligan93 (talk) 02:19, December 1, 2016 (UTC) :::::http://i.imgur.com/QQEb2AR.png I dont know, the image seems smaller. I might be going crazy however. Argorrath (talk) 02:13, December 2, 2016 (UTC) ::::::What browser and device are you using? When I look at Red on mobile Safari Desktop mode on my iPhone this is how it looks (http://www.tiikoni.com/tis/view/?id=98640eb). On desktop Safari on my Mac (and windows edge on windows 10) it looks like this (http://www.tiikoni.com/tis/view/?id=4c46e4a). This is probably due to choosing PX values instead of PT values for image sizes because mobile devices typically have a higher pixel Per inch ratio then regular desktops. I'll experiment with changing to PT values to figure out the scaling. SuperGilligan93 (talk) 17:36, December 2, 2016 (UTC) :::::::Infobox Preview is my friend! I figured out what's wrong and it probably is related to mobile browsers. When I add min-height: 200px; to the CSS, it corrects the problem. I'm going to submit a revised CSS to Caduryaq to fix the issue. Thank you so much for your help in identifying this issue. SuperGilligan93 (talk) 18:49, December 2, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::Perfect, thanks lolArgorrath (talk) 06:40, December 3, 2016 (UTC) Hey, just messaging you to ask if you were one of the people with access to editing the characters pages on the TK wiki. If so I would like to ask about Natani's page, there's been a lot of additional information in Tom Fischback's Patron Post for Natani's reference sheet, if its considered cannon enough I'd love to see it have the additional information such as weight or the other personal fun facts that were included. If this is possible then thank you for the help, if not then don't worry, thanks anyway �� I haven't used this before so I don't know how signature works, so I hope I did it right below XD 12:42, March 16, 2019 (UTC) :Anyone with an account can edit the Natani page. Recently there were a bunch of unwanted edits from anonymous users on that page, so I put that basic level of protection in place. --CaduRyaq (talk) 13:09, March 16, 2019 (UTC)